


Skate into my Heart

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I left the ages to compete internationally vague, Ice Skating, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, They are gay for each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VictUuri, Victor and Mari are not a couple, Victor is gay, Yuuri is gay, based on a cute twitter prompt, pair skating, reverse au, will be turned into a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuuri grew up watching his sister Mari skate. When she was 8, she met her new pair dancer Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri and him grew close even though Mari and Victor were rarely home. He had to admit though that his sister grew into a beautiful young lady and Victor into a handsome young man, slowly forming a crush on his childhood friend.Based on this twitter prompt https://twitter.com/makkachinning/status/1001649625252728833?s=21





	Skate into my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I read the twitter prompt I mentioned above and was asked if we could turn this into a series. But this prompt was WAY TOO CUTE so I wrote this one shot

She was a graceful figure on ice, slowly moving across the cold surface. Yuuri loved watching his sister skate to routines that Minako choreographed for her, and wished he could always watch her dance. Mari Katsuki, who was just 8 years old and two years older than her brother, was soon going to earn fame internationally. She would leave Japan and travel around the world to compete. Yuuri wished he could join his sister but his family was poor and had just enough money to buy the necessary equipment. 

 

Suddenly another person joined the ice, silver hair flowing behind them. They were beautiful and had a mysterious air around them. They skated closer to Mari who greeted the stranger with a smile. They began dancing together and even though there was no music, Yuuri could see that they were completely in sync, skating to a song only they could hear. Who was this person? Mari seemed to know them, but Yuuri didn’t know anything. His sister never told him about her dance partner. 

 

When they finished, Mari chatted to her partner. Yuuri couldn’t make out from afar if they were a boy or a girl so he shyly waited until they were finished talking. He didn’t like talking to strangers, but a friend of Mari’s must be someone nice. 

 

“Yuuri! Did you see us? Were we good?” Mari asked as she skated to him. Her smile was wide with excitement and Yuuri could see that her partner was happy too. 

 

“Yes, Mari nee-chan. It was very beautiful!” Yuuri agreed, smiling back. “But who’s your new partner?” 

 

“Oh I forgot to tell you about him, haven’t I? This is Viktor Nikiforov, he’s from Russia and is going to be my pair skate partner from now on. We’ll compete together so expect to see him around more often! Viktor, this is my younger brother Yuuri,” she introduced the both. 

 

“Nice to meet you!” Viktor exclaimed in English, shaking Yuuri’s hand excitedly. His blue eyes twinkled with mirth and his smile showed almost blinding white teeth. Yuuri couldn’t help but admit that he was  _ very _ pretty. 

 

“He can’t speak English too well,” Mari chuckled and Viktor made a surprised face before he smiled and repeated the sentence in accented Japanese. 

 

“N-nice to meet you too Vi… Vitor,” Yuuri mumbled after that, having difficulties in pronouncing the young boy’s name. 

 

“You can call me Vitya if that’s easier,” Viktor said and Yuuri nodded. 

 

“Okay… Vitya!” He smiled and earned a laugh from Mari.

 

* * *

 

“God, you two are adorable! Now let’s go back to the onsen. I’m starving!” She exclaimed and the boys agreed that getting food sounded nice. They returned to the onsen. Viktor tried to engage Yuuri in their conversation as they ate, but because his Japanese wasn’t very fluent he gave up when Yuuri just nodded politely. 

 

“Don’t worry, Viktor! My brother is not a very talkative person,” Mari explained and Viktor nodded. He still shot occasional smiles at Yuuri as they ate which made Yuuri blush and hide his face. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sometime later it was time to say goodbye for now. Yuuri would miss his sister and Viktor a lot, but he had his mom and dad caring for him and he found friends in Yuuko and Takeshi. He wouldn’t be too lonely, he hoped. 

 

“Take good care of the onsen, okay Yuuri?” Mari smiled, patting his head. 

 

“Yes, Mari-nee!” Yuuri saluted which caused the skaters to laugh. 

 

“Vitya, love!” Viktor giggled and hugged Yuuri tightly, pressing a kiss on both cheeks. “Dasvidanya!” 

 

He failed to see Yuuri’s shocked face as he turned around, pouting when Mari began cackling as they made their way to the train station. 

 

From then on Yuuri became their biggest fan. He watched every competition on TV or his phone even when it was late at night. He missed sleep whenever a competition was streamed live and didn’t care that his parents and friends liked to tease him about it. Yuuri tried to skate as well, but because of his anxiety he quickly decided that competitive skating just wasn’t for him. 

 

He didn’t see them very often, but the short visits always brought surprises. Mari grew into a beautiful young woman, and Viktor into a handsome young man. At one point he even cut his hair, much to Yuuri’s disappointment. He grew closer to the Russian as well, forming a crush on him. 

 

Today Mari and Viktor were coming home and would stay for a while. Yuuri was excited, waiting at the train station for them. Finally the train rolled slowly to a stop, the doors opening.Yuuri looked around but couldn’t see his favorite skating pair until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Yuuuuriiiii! Modorimashita! I’m back!” Viktor smiled with his heart-shaped smile, hugging Yuuri tightly. 

 

“Vitya!” Yuuri smiled, hugging him back. He never stopped calling his friend like that. 

 

“And I’m not getting any hugs?” His older sister teased and Yuuri went to hug her happily as well. “I missed you too, baby brother.”

 

“I’m not a baby!” Yuuri exclaimed, blushing slightly. He heard Viktor chuckle. 

 

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go relax in the hot springs! I’m sore,” Mari groaned. They had just gotten back from a competition and a long flight, so it was no wonder that they felt exhausted. 

 

“Oh yes! Mom and Dad prepared everything,” Yuuri smiled. 

 

“Oh Yuuri, you’ve surely grown! And you’re so pretty too. You’re probably stealing hearts now!” Viktor teased, winking. 

 

“Vitya! You know that isn’t true!” Yuuri squeaked in embarrassment. 

 

“Oh no Yuuri! Viktor is correct,” Mari chuckled, which earned another squeak from Yuuri. They all laughed, sharing stories of what happened during their time away. Yuuri listened intently until it got late.

 

“I should go to bed. Try not to stay up too late,” Mari chuckled before she went into her room. Only Viktor and Yuuri remained, enjoying each other’s company.  

 

“Mom and Dad prepared a room for you. I guess I should let you go sleep now,” Yuuri said quietly. 

 

“That’s very nice of them but… I missed having you next to me. I couldn’t sleep,” Viktor admitted sheepishly, blushing slightly. It made Yuuri smile and he pulled Viktor into a hug, who returned it eagerly. 

 

“You can sleep with me then,” Yuuri told him and felt Viktor sigh in relief. They went to Yuuri’s room together, lying down on his double bed. At first it was a little awkward, but soon both young men moved closer, finally comfortable in each other’s arms. 

 

“Goodnight, Vitya,” Yuuri hummed happily, slowly closing his eyes.

 

“Goodnight…  _ solnyshko _ .”


End file.
